clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Contest
:For the mini-game in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, see Dance Challenge. The Dance Contest is a Club Penguin mini-game located in the Night Club where you can dance using the arrow keys on your keyboard, that is very similar to the video game Dance Dance Revolution. As the arrows go up into the shadowed arrows at the top, you have to press the key that it shows by the time it reaches the top bar. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is a similar mini-game called Dance Challenge. If you take your purple puffle to the Night Club and enter the Dance Contest game, your purple puffle will join you. If you do solo, you'll dance side-by-side with your puffle. Of course, you both have different dance moves! This game was released during the Dance-A-Thon party in January 2009. Modes Although Dance Contest is usually a single player game, members have an option to play multiplayer. You can play different modes of game play, and these modes are: *New Game - Earn coins by yourself, with no other penguins to compete with. *Multiplayer - Compete against other penguins (members only). Difficulties *Easy *Medium *Hard *Expert (Shown on multiplayer mode, hidden when playing on solo mode, unlock by clicking Cadence.) Expert Level The Expert Level is only available when you click on Cadence while choosing your game level. She will ask you if you really want to try the Expert Level, and you need to say yes. When playing in multiplayer mode, it is available in the difficulty menu. Tracks *The Generic Way - Cadwin David (From Music Jam 2008) *Penguin Band Boogie (From Dance-A-Thon) *Patrick's Jig - GiLa Murphie(members-only) (From St Patrick's Day Party 2009) *Go West Pet Shop Boys (members-only) (From Music Jam 2008) *Let's Bounce - Rankin Boys (members-only) (From Puffle Party 2009) (Remixed) *Epic Win! - Bubbles Ranker (From Penguin Games and Dance-A-Thon and Music Jam 2009) Trivia *It has its own power card in Card-Jitsu that seems to start out on an Easy difficulty and then quickly changes to an Expert level. .]] *There was a glitch one time when the text (Perfect to Miss, Combos) turned into Arial instead of the normal font. *The average dancer earns 80 coins a game. Music *The Generic Way *Penguin Band Boogie *Epic Win! *Let's Bounce! (Note: this is the unremixed version of Let's Bounce!.) *Go West (Note: this is the unremixed version of Go West.) *Patrick's Jig Dance Moves When players go to bigger combos or do very well they do better dance moves. *When the disco ball appears while you are dancing with the purple puffle (disco ball appears in 74 Note Combo), you turn around on your head and the purple puffle jumps on you like a plattform. *When you reach a 100 Note Combo (usually happens when you are playing the Medium Level), you start break dancing. See also *Cadence *Dance Challenge *Night Club *DJ3K SWF *Dance Contest Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:No Stamps Game Category:Coins